This invention relates to golf driving ranges and, more particularly, to a device for automatically teeing-up a golf ball for use in connection with driving ranges.
Golf driving ranges traditionally have required large pieces of land in order to provide sufficient room for long-distance driving. With the cost of land increasing and a greater demand for such driving ranges in high population areas, there is a need to develop a driving range which can be operated indoors or on a small piece of land.
In order to maximize efficient use of time while using a driving range, it is desirable to provide an automatic golf ball teeing device which can in a matter of seconds tee up a second ball after one is driven. In addition to reducing strain on people with back problems, such a device allows more practice in a given period of time. It also would be advantageous to accommodate chip shots as well as drives so that the golfer can work on his total game and not just driving alone.